


Twitterpated

by Jamberine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamberine/pseuds/Jamberine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was determined to pup her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterpated

Summer had finally cloaked itself over the valley that the Greyback clan called home. The hillsides were lush and green, the skies hinting at just a slight flush of blue. The days weren’t now dominated by harsh winds and rain, but gentle breezes and the soft, milky scent of wild primrose.

Hermione Granger, resident healer and matriarch of the pack squirmed her way closer to her mate, breathing his salty, manly scent deep into her being, feeling the soft brush of the furs that covered her large, male shaped hot water bottle and herself. Her leg wriggled its way between his, her ears perking at the sound of air being hissed through his teeth that signalled he all too vividly felt the press of her cold toes against his shin. 

“Do that again, little girl, and I’ll gobble those toes up.”

Hermione smiled at the sound of his deep, rumbling voice. Fenrir's heavy arm moved to cup around the dip of her waist and pull her torso tight against his own. His head dipped against her shoulder to give her a warm nuzzle in greeting. 

“Mm,” Hermione hummed, tipping her head back as Fenrir's tongue dipped out of his mouth to give her a long, slow, sensuous lick from the dip between her clavicles, over her voice box, all the way to the tip of her chin. 

“Good morning,” she murmured, eyes closed.

Hermione felt Fenrir smile against the sensitive skin at the underside of her jaw.

“Good morning to you, too,” he rumbled warmly.

Her head tilted back down to look at his face, and the pair smiled at one another. Hermione's arm escaped the grips of their furs to brush against his hairy cheek, before she leaned forward and kissed him slow. 

Fenrir hummed against her mouth, stealing another second of her lips by following her backwards motion as Hermione moved to pull away. 

He kissed her again, this time, his warm, moist tongue slipping past his lips to nudge against her own. “A very good morning, indeed.”

His arm tightened around her waist, and as he pushed his hips forward against her belly, Hermione felt a pulsing hardness press against her naked flesh.

She had come into season a little over two days ago, and she was yet to drop back out of it again. In that time, Fenrir had taken her a total of seventeen times, and, quite frankly, she was starting to feel a little bow legged.

In her short existence as a full-blooded werewolf, Hermione had quickly learnt that it was incredibly hard to have children. She had heard of couples taking decades to obtain a successful pregnancy. Naturally, being herself, Hermione had researched this, and it all came down to a simple change in body chemistry.

In werewolves, the females, ‘ _plumbing,’_ as Fenrir so aptly called it, was far more acidic than it normally was in their human counterparts. More often than not, the sperm was killed off long before it got anywhere near the ovum. 

And because she was stupid enough to tell her mate this, Fenrir had taken it upon himself to pump her with as much of his sperm as possible.

Despite all this, Hermione felt a warm gush between her thighs. She didn’t fight him as Fenrir's arm dropped from her waist so that his hand large hand could cup her bottom and pull her close against his pelvis. His engorged cock slipped between her legs, the bulbous head pressing insistently against the tight entrance to her womb. 

A small, sharp inhale of breath passed by her lips as Fenrir grasped her thigh in his large hand, and shifted her leg til it was hooked over his hip. As he did this, he pushed forward so that the heavy base of his erection slipped against her moist clit. 

Hermione felt her walls start to clamp and squirm in anticipation. She ducked her head as her arm curled over his shoulder and around his neck. She pressed her temple against the square edge of his jaw and breathed, “Quickly... _quickly.”_

A warm rumble burned deep in Fenrir's chest, and the grip against her bottom became piercing as he moved forward. He pressed against her tight entrance for a mere second, before the plump head of his erection slipped inside with a silent pop. Fenrir sank deeply into her til his tip brushed her cervix.

Hermione squirmed, not only at the sensation of being stretched and filled, but also at the intense, almost painful throb that went through her core as Fenrir continued to press tightly against the neck of her womb. He knew that she loved it when he did that.

A hoarse exhale of breath puffed against Hermione's hairline as Fenrir felt her gush down on his cock, coating it like warm honey. 

“ _Fenrir,_ ” Hermione breathed to him, her voice muffled by the skin of her neck. _“Fenrir._ ” She needn’t say more. He understood.

She pressed herself tightly against him, her arm tightening around his neck til her soft belly pressed alongside his own, her breasts flattening against the skin just shy of his pectorals.

His breath brushed along her ear as Fenrir gave a long inhale of breath when his hips slowly pulled back, drawing his cock slowly out of her. He exhaled as he pushed back in, and Hermione felt all at once as he filled her, parted her, stretched her. 

His pelvis pushed back against her own, the basin-shaped bones slotting against her sensitive hips, the dark, wiry hairs on his torso and thighs teasing her skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he swore acidly, and Hermione felt a thrill go down her spine at his horrid words. Her brow puckered as she bit her lip, trying to stay quiet. “You have the sweetest, tightest cunt I've ever mounted.”

She moaned then, the sounds sweet against her lips. Fenrir sank inside her again, the bulbous head rubbing against a small patch of spongy flesh just shy of her tight entrance. Hermione felt goose bumps flare from her spine as her pussy tightened around his erection, clutching at it, suckling on it, greedy for more.

Fenrir rumbled a low growl at this, and stirred impatiently against her, the fingers clutching at her bottom starting to bruise her. 

The wet sounds of his cock sinking deep into her dripping cunt roused the dark cave they called home into life. Dawn was peaking over the valley, but it was still too dark to see anything but a pair of silhouettes surging on a homemade timber bed. Their heavy breathing echoed about the large cave, the female’s occasional moan breaking the soft sounds steady flow.

And then finally, “ _Hermione,”_ Fenrir rasped against her cheek, his beard prickling her cheek. “Hermione, I’m-“

“Come inside me,” she gasped as he thrust piercingly up against her cervix, the sharp sensation made her clamp down hard on him, her walls fluttering and suckling at the quickly growing knot at the heavy base of Fenrir's cock. “Fill me, quickly. _Quickly_.”

Fenrir's movements became short and sharp, careful to keep the knot deep inside her as it grew and locked them together. The head of his erection bumped insistently against Hermione's cervix, the large knot sweeping at her walls, pressing insistently at that spongy slip of flesh deep inside her that made her pussy clench down on him one final time, before Fenrir stiffened, and let out a long, hoarse groan. 

Hermione's eyes grew wide as Fenrir's cock pulsed strongly inside her, lurching upwards with each long, hot spurt of his seed. He pressed Hermione hard onto him, his hand banding around her lower back til his pelvis dug hard into her own, his cock head pressing against her cervix persistently as if to shoot deep into her womb. 

Hermione whimpered into his neck as Fenrir fell limp next to her, his arm heavy around her waist, his cock locked deep inside her, still hard, heavy and twitching. Hermione, strung high, slipped her hand between them and started rubbing furiously at her clit. The thigh that was hooked around Fenrir's hip was taut as her pussy grew tight and expectant. 

She bit her lip, her eyebrows bunching as sensation roared up on her. She _knew_ that in seconds, she... she...

Fenrir curled down, brought one of her tight, pink nipples into his mouth and sucked on it deeply, all the while curling his hips so his cock rubbed against her tight walls, parting them, stretching them, making the knot deep inside her brush against the special spot that make her toes curl.

His lips released her nipple with a wet pop, before he lifted his head a rasped hotly against her ear. “I _will_ pup you. I will fill you with my seed until it takes. Until you're pregnant with _my pups.”_

And in that moment, Hermione was completely and utterly swept away. Her body arched into his, a breathy gasp escaping her lips, as well as a far gone, “ _F-Fen-“_ that single, glorious word was cut short as she gasped again.

Hermione finally sagged into the mattress, and stayed there for an indefinable amount of time. When she finally came to, she found herself still seated comfortably in the cradle of Fenrir's hips, his knot pleasantly parting her insides. She smiled against his skin and gave his chest a lazy kiss.

With rut session number eighteen pleasantly complete, Hermione closed her eyes, and fell into a light snooze, waiting the early morning sunrise.


End file.
